killerkidshorrorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 (Police Business: Chicago)
All Hands on Deck Season 4 of Police Business was officially confirmed on January 12, 2017. On July 19, 2017, the season was increased from 24 to 28 episodes. Production Filming for the first half of the season began in April 2017 and will end in August 2017. The second half will began in September 2017. Cast Main 2010's timeline: *Clayton Miller *Aaron Robertson *Monica Payne *Frank Hunter *Anna Patton *Brenda Danno *Emery Garrison *Tanya Ross *Jeb Wildenberg *James Boldon *Brandi Delphy *Lars Kellgaard *Ohan Higgins *Heather Lawrence *Zane Washington *Chrissy Foster *Bridgette Sims *Robert Perales *Tina Purefoy 1980's timeline: *Emery Garrison *Dalton Marshfield *Vernon Deanwall *Hannah Paxton *Sadie O'Grady *Jordon Hassket *Scott Allaway *Dixie Westbury *Ivory Kirkbridge *Selah Bayliff *Larry Sizemore *Joyce Winslow Recurring Law Enforcement 2010's timeline: *Greg Silver *Ava Masters *Laylah Chang *Keith Waterson *Wyatt Campbell *Mitchell Marshfield *Clove Deanwall *Eura Allaway *Raina Dearheart *Caleb Young *Garrett Arklloyd *Kiefer Danfield *Kameron Easton *Deborah Lennox *Brody Knight 1980's timeline: *Gerardo Arnold *Alonzo Craft *Kirby Levitt *Pearleen Akman *Ingrid Bashaw *Rain Geynes *Libby Yetman * * * * * Civillians 2010's timeline: *Samuel Miller *Frank Hunter Jr. *Lenny Hunter *Kayden Robertson *Myah Robertson *Savanna Robertson *Anastasia Payne *Emiliano Payne *Travis Broderick *Ethan Ramsey 1980's timeline: *Loretta Garrison *Charlie Garrison *Mitchell Marshfield Guest 2010's timeline: *Peter Ramsey *Finn Chamberlain *Hope Parveen *Uma Sinclair *Tad Trivia *This season will focus less on Clayton. *A school shooting plot is confirmed for the first half of the season. **The plot is to be focused on the children of the main characters (Samuel, Frank Jr., Lenny, Kayden, Myah, Savanna, Anastasia, Emiliano, Travis and Ethan). *This season has 30 main characters, the most of the series. *First season to not have any main character die. *Starting with season 4, each second half of a season will share with Emery Grossman's year as a cop. *This season introduces Vernon, Dalton, Hannah, Sadie, Jordon, Scott, Dixie, Ivory and Selah into the series as main characters. **Gerardo, Alonzo, Kirby, Pearleen, Ingrid, Rain, and Libby will be recurring characters. Some will be promoted to main in later seasons. **Patt, Phett, Olen, Maribel, Eve, Charity, and Rachael won't appear but will be mentioned. *This season introduces Brody Knight, the younger brother of Hoss Knight. *Peter Ramsey returns via flashbacks specifically for his son Ethan. *First season to not have Jean Dean appear. *Following the announcement at the end of the third season Clove is 5 months pregnant. Original season 4 ideas *The original idea of the fourth season is to start all over with a new cast of characters. That idea was scrapped and was replaced with the idea of having a Emery Garrison prequel trilogy and will slowly connect with the first three seasons. Once again the idea was scrapped and was replaced with Police Academy. Realizing that the first season will be complete by the time the second half of the fourth season premieres, it is then made official to merge Emery Garrison's police years as the second half of the season. With this idea, the original characters are brought back in the first half. See also *''Police Academy: Chicago '81''